


Dance with the Devil

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: At Baron Nellie’s gala, Anarch and Camarilla are all invited. Strauss takes the opportunity to claim a dance from his former student.
Relationships: Jasper/Eva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Born from the hint that Nellie is throwing a party and Eva will likely find herself there with Strauss.
> 
> I see it a little like the As The World Falls Down scene from Labyrinth.

A waltz was playing, modernised of course but the old traditional rhythm was there. 

Something to appeal to the Elders in the crowd no doubt. 

Eva found herself swaying to it unbidden, the LSD in her blood painted the air with the music. She followed it with her fingers delicately so as not to disturb the fragile strands.

Jasper was watching her nearby. He shifted like he wanted to ask her to dance but she knew he wouldn’t. So she swayed alone...until she saw a flash of red.

Tall, bald, terrifying. 

Strauss, clad in his usual red coat and tinted glasses, crossed the ballroom towards her.

Eva’s high started to warp, her blood roared in her ears. Strauss was smiling coldly as he approached. 

The crowd around him seemed to take on a blood red glow to Eva, each face contorted into demonic grins, monstrous expressions of mirth and cruel derision, all seeming to turn and look at only her as each step brought him closer.

Eva closed her eyes tightly trying to gain some sobriety. When she opened them, the faces had returned to normal but Strauss was towering over her.

“Eva...”

Behind her, Eva felt Jasper step up, heard the low growl in his chest. 

_No no no no..._

She said nothing. 

The music continued. Those that knew how were indeed starting a waltz, much to the amusement, and evident envy, of some of the younger kindred. 

Strauss took his time looking her over, his glasses hiding the movement of his eyes, but the slight tilt of his head as he took her in, couldn’t hide it. That look felt like a living coiling thing slithering across her body. It took everything for Eva to stop herself from trembling in disgust.

“You look...well, my dear.”

Strauss gave Jasper the barest nod.

“A dance, I think. For old time sake?”

He held out his gloved hand to her. Fixing his gaze on her eyes. She looked up in horror and surprise.

“For the sake of the Truce, and respect of Baron Nellie’s hospitality.”

Jasper reached out for Eva’s hand. She looked back at him, her drugged sight seeming to slow the motion allowing her to see the kaleidoscope of emotion flickering across his pale face. They both knew she couldn’t refuse, knew that to do so would likely put every one of their allies in danger. Eva turned to see the hand offered, poised like a snake to bite.

Strauss smiled again tilting his head in Jasper’s direction. A clear threat. 

If she had been human Eva’s heart would have been beating hard against her ribs in terror. Carefully, deliberately, she raised her hand and placed it in Strauss’.

Behind her Jasper uttered a small strangled cry, quickly stifled and quiet enough that only she could have caught it. For a strange moment she stood, held by them both. Jasper’s fingers on her wrist, so tight it hurt her, and Strauss’ light, gentlemanly touch as his fingers closed around her other hand, agonising and death itself. She wanted to cut that hand off at the wrist, flay the skin where it lay against his.

Strauss began to lead her to the dance floor, his eyes locked on to her. Eva felt jasper let go. That moment of instant loss made her feel like she was in free fall. Her dead heart leapt in panic, her drugged mind made the room spin in blacks and reds. Her composure broke just enough to glance back and see the space where her Nosferatu had been. He was still there, obfuscated she knew, but that empty space made her feel so utterly lost and alone.

Some kindred stared as the unlikely crimson couple stepped into the dance. A few who knew them both and their history stopped and immediately made their way to the exit, unnerved and fearful as to what such a display meant.

Eva was lost in a wave of terror as Strauss puppeteered her compliant body into his arms and began the familiar steps of the waltz.

They were graceful, flowing. Her red dress matching his jacket in violent symmetry as he led her in the dance. 

Diplomacy. The word split her mind, a point of reason as her sanity threatened to crumble. Eva grasped at it, held it clearly and let it and the steps of the dance ground her. 

Sobriety came with it as her eyes finally raised to the tinted glasses fixed on to her face.

“It is, good that you at least retain some reason my dear.”

He said approvingly. “Your years as a savage have not wholly destroyed my teachings it seems.”

Eva bared her fangs in reply.

Strauss did not seem at all perturbed by her rudeness. Why should he be? He knew he had the power here, now. 

“You always did enjoy music.”

The tempo of the waltz sped up slightly, he led her to match it, she did so gracefully.

“We make excellent partners.” He mused almost to himself. “Don’t you see that, Eva?”

Eva growled low. “...No...we don’t.”

Strauss smiled knowingly. “We are the same, true kindred, Tremere. You will return to the fold. Face your punishment and, in my mercy I will allow you to exist as you once did. My student.”

The beast whispered in Eva’s mind. 

_He’ll feed us...keep us safe...think of the knowledge he has...think of the blood..._

The music was forgotten lost to the blood roaring in her ears. She moved on instinct now, her appearance outwardly at ease in the dance, though her face clearly showed her fear and rage. Her fangs were bared in a snarl.

“Never...” she hissed. “I’m Unbound...I’m free...I’d rather die.”

Strauss inclined his head, his voice becoming that of a tired parent explaining something inevitable to an unruly toddler.

“Foolishness, but for now, I will allow you your nonsensical whimsy.”

The music faded and changed. The waltz had ended, replaced by something more akin to Temple of Boom than the classics. 

As soon as it changed Jasper appeared beside them his eyes locked on Strauss.

“Please, I was promised the next dance.” His smile was forced, feigning polite apology even as his fangs flashed in the lights of the room. 

Eva felt her legs go weak at his appearance but her relief was second to the panic, as Strauss turned his eyes to her Nosferatu his lips curling in disdain.

She felt his hand leave her lower back. The space where it had rested seemed to crawl and burn. To her horror Strauss kept a firm grasp of her hand, he made a great show of placing a gentlemanly kiss on to the tips of her fingers.

“Enjoy the night Neonates.”

Eva stood frozen as he left without a backwards glance, crossing the dance floor to disappear into the crowds.

Jasper’s arms were around her instantly, taking her weight, filling her vision with the comforting black of his cowl as he led her off the dance floor. Her chest was painfully tight around a searing ball of intense rage. Her body, unable to keep control any longer, trembled in his touch. It was all she could do to hold it back, though sparks of electricity danced across her hair. They must have hurt him, but Jasper showed no sign that he even noticed as he ushered her to a quiet room.

He said nothing as he settled her on to a comfy sofa in what looked like a bathroom. Eva immediately dropped her head into her hands blinking in surprise as blood tears began to fall.

Jasper gently touched her dress “do you want to burn this when we get home?”

She nodded. It wouldn’t be enough, she felt vile, tainted. Everywhere his hands had touched had been defiled. She wanted to tear the flesh itself away to get away from that feeling.

“If Victor says a single word about this I’ll kill him.” Jasper growled.

Eva wished she could respond. She settled instead for burying herself as far against his chest as she could. Jasper gently gathered her up wrapping his arms around her. They stayed in silence listening the distant music of Baron Nellie’s gala playing beyond the door.


End file.
